After It All
by bigdreamer1597
Summary: After having a terrible high school life, Kim Crawford is happy to say goodbye to Seaford and head on her way to college. Will she have the great college experience she is hoping for, or will some of her past come back into her life? *Only Rated T for talk of being a whore and a few kissing scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1- Bye Seaford

**So here is my new story. If you haven't read my other story (Lost), I would love it if you would. Just click on my profile to read. So now for the story…**

Hi I'm Kim Crawford. So I guess you could say my high school life has been a disaster. It all started when I was named a whore by the one and only queen bee of our school, Lindsey. And that's where my back story begins. I had awesome friends and an amazing boyfriend. Lindsey had never liked me and she wanted Jack. So she thought that by saying that I cheated on Jack with a college guy would break us up. Instead we stayed together despite all the talk of me being the school whore. I mean come on I have never slept with a guy and even if the rumor was true I would of only slept with one guy and yet I was the school whore. I know girls that are getting knocked up and don't even know who the daddy is in that school. But at least I still had my friends and most importantly I still had Jack. That rumor made us closer than ever. He never left my side in fear that I would be bullied or get hit on by guys who wanted some. He was always there until the day he had to move. It was probably the saddest day of my life. His dad was transferred to Australia for work so Jack had to go with him. After we said our goodbyes and he left, my life became complete chaos. I had lost my one and only protector. Everybody started bulling me on Queen Lindsey's command; even my friends ditched me in fear of it happening to them. I was completely alone. But I'm not here to live in the past. I have great news; I got accepted to a small college in Tennessee. I got a full ride and I am heading to the airport now. Of course telling my parents goodbye was hard but for the rest of Seaford I was so happy to see that in my rear view mirrors.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was really short and boring but this is just a set-up chapter. This chapter was intended for you to understand her life in high school. The rest of the story is all about her college life. Also the other chapters will be longer.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow :)**


	2. Chapter 2- An Actual Date

Chapter 2

The plane ride seemed to take forever but now I am finally in Tennessee. I pulled up to the college and a rush of excitement ran through me. I am finally getting a fresh start. I walk up to what was my dorm room and entered in. I was greeted by a peppy red head.

"Hi I'm Josie, your room mate."

"I'm Kim, nice to meet you."

"I can just tell we are going to be the best of friends, but we don't have time for that right now we have to go to class."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah you arrived a little late. We need to go to economics."

And with that we both ran out the door. Josie seemed really nice. Yeah she's a little too peppy for my liking but at least I can have a friend for a change. We finally reached our economics class and we took our seats. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a beautiful blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes.

"Um excuse me; I was wondering if I could sit here?"

"Oh of course."

He sat down beside me as a blush arrived on my face. He was so cute; I already like college way better than high school. So the class dragged on and on but I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I was talking to the gorgeous blonde sitting next to me. I found out that his name was Brandon, he plays lacrosse, and he is a sophomore. Finally the class was dismissed and as I was walking away I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight."

"I would love too."

"Awesome. I will pick you up from your dorm around six. I just need you dorm and number."

I couldn't stop smiling as I wrote my dorm and phone number down for him. I hadn't been asked out for a date in 3 years. Sure guys asked me out but they weren't talking about a date, more like some "Study Time" in thier bedroom. I couldn't wait for the date but unfortunately I had 2 more classes to go through.

*Time Skip*

Finally all my classes were over. Yeah I know I only had 3 classes today but they were hard. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 5:00. I only have an hour to prepare for my date. I hurried back to my dorm to find Josie sitting on her bed.

"Hey Kim, so I heard you got a date with the cute guy from Economics class."

"That would be correct"

"Awe, maybe you and him can double date with me and my boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah silly, wow we really need to get to know each other. Oh well we can do that later, right now we need to get you ready for your date."

*Time Skip*

I looked amazing thanks to Josie. I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a white shirt with a lace back, and black boots with studs around the outside. I loved everything about this outfit. I was also wearing light makeup to where it looked natural. I was so ready for this date. I then heard a knock on the door and my heart skipped a beat. I walked slowly up to the door not wanting to seem too excited and opened it.

"Wow Kim, you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

I took his arm while blushing to the extreme and we left. We walk to this little café on campus. It was so pretty. It had little twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling and comfy seating couches. The night was wonderful. We spent the whole time getting to know each other more. It turns out he has a big family, 3 brothers, a sister, and two parents that he loved. As for me I had no siblings which made it pretty lonely so I was a little jealous. Once we were done eating we took a moonlight walk. We just walked in comfortable silence while staring at the stars. It was getting late so we had to go back to the dorm. Once we got there I was really disappointed to see the night go.

"I had the best time."

"Yeah me too"

"Would you like to do this again sometime soon?"

"I would love that."

I bit my lip while saying that. I had to it's my signature move. The next thing I know he is leaning down. I feel his lips touch mine gently. It was a short kiss but it was so sweet. We then both said goodnight. I went to sleep replaying the wonderful night I had with Brandon in my head.

**I hope that this chapter was good. I know that it was mainly about Kim and Brandon's date but I had to have this chapter to get ready for the upcoming story line. **

***Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Part Of My Past

**Read author's note at the end! **

Chapter 3

Its been 2 weeks since me and Brandon started going out and everything is perfect. I really like him and I hope that this will last. College life has been pretty awesome. I only have 3 classes this term and I have made lots of friends. Me and Josie have become best friends and we tell each other everything. I am so happy that I am moving on with my life and putting high school behind me.

"Hey Kim, we need to hurry."

"Why?"

"Cause my boyfriend got back from his vacation and he is in our economics class so I wanted to talk to him before class started."

"Ok, Ok. I will be ready in 5."

I quickly put on some comfortable clothes. Just a pair of yoga pants, a hoodie, and a pair of TOMS. I mean who am I trying to impress, I already have Brandon and he likes me just the way I am. I decided to just put my hair up in a bun and then we headed out the door. We got to class 15 minutes early. Josie dragged me all the way here. She is really excited to see her boyfriend. She said that she hasn't seen him in 3 months.

"Oh there he is."

She was pointing at guy with medium length brunette hair. From the back he looked muscular and tall. She dragged me over there to me him.

"Hey Babe, I would like you to meet Kim."

He turned around and my heart dropped. I couldn't think straight. I quickly yelled out.

"JACK!"

"Kim?"

"Whoa, wait do you know each other?"

"Me and Kim used to go to the same school."

"Oh really? That's cool."

I couldn't help but stare. This can't be happening. I was trying to forget my past but now here's a part of it staring me in the face. Jack was here in Tennessee. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I had to get out of there to gather my emotions so I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. I kept running until I hit something hard. I look up and see my beautiful boyfriend.

"Whoa, Kim what's wrong?"

"Oh just nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally sure. How about we go to class?"

"Ok"

As we walk in to class hand in hand we take our normal seats beside Josie. At the time Josie and Jack were playfully flirting with each other and it made me mad. I have Brandon, why am I feeling this way? I mean sure I loved Jack but he left and my whole world fell apart. I am just now getting to be normal again. I need to stop; he is with Josie, my best friend. And I'm with Brandon, case closed. As the lesson goes on I find myself staring over at Jack, who is sitting on the opposite side of Josie. He has grown up so much. He has gotten taller, ore muscular, and more mature looking since 15. I want to stop looking over at him but I cant. I feel the need to. I am so messed up. Here my boyfriend is sitting right beside me and I am staring at my ex. Finally I was saved by dismissal. I tried to run out as quick as possible to avoid any conversation with Josie and Jack. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough.

"Hey Kim, Wait up!"

"Oh hey Josie"

"So you two need to tell me how high school was. How about we all go to lunch, me and Jack and you and Brandon?"

"Um I'm not sure…"

"We would love to."

"Great. Let's go."

Oh great. Why did Brandon have to agree? Now I have to go and sit through an awkward lunch.

We reached the restaurant. It was a burger joint, so it was casual. We walked in and sat down in a booth. Me and Brandon on one side and Josie and Jack on the other. We order and waited in awkward silence until Josie spoke up.

"So Jack, Kim tell us about high school."

"Um I don't think we should talk about that right now."

"How about you Kim, do you want to tell me?"

"Um I think Jack is right. Now is not a good time."

"Ok what is up? Were you two like a thing or something?"

I knew she was joking but It was true. We didn't want to tell her though so we just sat in silence.

"Oh my goodness, you all did."

"How about we talk about this later, ok babe?"

"Whatever, but we will discuss it later."

Thank goodness Jack stopped it there. I then look over at Brandon to see him a little angry? Why is he angry? Oh my goodness, I bet he is Jealous. Awe, that's adorable. So after having a completely awkward meal, Brandon left. Then Josie got up to pay the bill, leaving me and Jack alone. I wasn't going to talk but then he spoke.

"So um this is awkward."

"A little bit."

"Its nice to see you again. how have you been."

"How about I tell you later because it's a pretty long story."

"Oh ok"

"So do we tell her everything that happened between us?"

Before Jack could answer, Josie came back. We all got up and walked back to mine and Josie's dorm. Once we reached our room Josie and Jack were kissing each other goodnight and it was passionate. It felt like something was stabbing me in the stomach watching them eating each other's faces. Oh boy, am I jealous. Finally once they stop Josie unlocks the door and I go straight to bed. I try to dream of Brandon but instead my mind goes to Jack and everything we once had.

**I hate being like this but I really want to know what you all think and I am barely getting any reviews. So I would like at least 10 reviews on this chapter. I personally don't think that is a lot to ask for. I will not update until I have at least 10. Also tell me if you want me to change anything in the story to make it more understanding and enjoyable. Also please no hate. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Sock On The Door

**Read Author's Note At The End**

Chapter 4

I woke up screaming with Josie rushing over to me. I had a terrible nightmare called my life. I was dreaming of what me and jack once had until it got to the day he left. I was screaming please don't go to him but he couldn't hear me and he just kept walking.

"What wrong Kim?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just having a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Um no not really, I don't want to go through it again."

"Oh ok, well I am going to go meet up with Jack since it's the weekend and we don't have any classes."

"Ok bye."

As she left I just laid back down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I have to get Jack out of my head. He is with Josie and I am with Brandon. We broke up 3 years ago. I am so stupid. It should not take this long to get over a guy. My cell phone beeping interrupted my thoughts. I turn to look and read the message. It was from Brandon "Hey cutie, want to grab a coffee?" I replied with "Sure" and got dressed. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on my door and opened it to my wonderful blue eyed boyfriend. He took my hand and we left and grabbed some coffee.

*Time Skip*

Jack's POV

I was hanging out with Josie having a great time. I have been with her for 6 months now and everything has been great, until I saw Kim. Everything changed when I saw her face again. She was my first and only love. I hated leaving her but had to. I wonder how her life was without me. Mine was miserable with out her. I would never tell anybody these but I actually went through about a month of depression. It was terrible, I didn't eat or sleep. I just sat in my room remember the good times, the times with Kim. As I was thinking about Kim my girlfriend snapped me out of it.

"Hey do you want to back to my room?"

"Um yeah sure."

We walked into her dorm room which is also Kim's and sat on her bed. she then got up and put a sock on the door. I must have been looking at her funny because she explained.

"This for just incase. Like if Kim comes back with Brandon, they can know that they cant do anything in here because we are here."

"Oh ok"

When she said that it made me remember Brandon, he seems really nice but I still don't like him. He is the one that holds Kim's heart not me and that really saddens me. I was again interrupted from my thoughts when I was pushed on to the bed and a pair of lips crashed to mine. She was yanking at my shirt as the kissing got more intense. I didn't want to go that far though. Yes I am still a virgin, and o I have not told anyone. I had to think of something to tell her. I finally got it.

"Josie I don't think this is the right moment to have our first time together."

"Why not?"

"Well it's not romantic and you deserve the best."

"Awe that is so sweet but we can still make out right?"

"Of course"

I was then pulled back on top of her and kissed her. She then rolled us over where I was on the bottom. We were kissing more and more passionately by the second. She then took my shirt off and she started kissing my neck which made me moan with pleasure. I was about to reconnect the kiss when I heard a slight shriek. We both look up and see Kim.

Kim's POV

I think I was just blinded. I was walking back from my coffee date with Brandon and I finally reached my room. A sock had fallen on the floor, probably from the laundry this morning. I opened the door with my key and accidentally shirked. I saw Josie and Jack making out on her bed and Jack was shirtless. Now they are both staring at me.

"Didn't you see the sock on the door Kim?"

"Sorry Josie, it was on the floor and I just assumed it was from the laundry this morning."

"Oh ok well please just from now on knock ok?"

"Ok"

Jack got up from the bed and put his shirt on over his defined and sexy, big muscles and his 6-pack and ok I need to stop. He was just intensely making out with my room mate, his girlfriend. As he walked by me, he had the look in his eyes. The look of being guilty, what does he have to be guilty of? Josie then turned to me a little mad but also sorry.

"Next time I will make sure the sock won't fall off."

"And next time I will knock"

"Well its not like we were going to do anything more."

"What do you mean?"

"He turned me down for sex he said it was the right moment and said that he wanted it to be romantic."

When she said this it made me slightly happy. Jack is still the same modest and caring guy. He still is a romantic at heart. That was one of the things that I loved most about him.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I got over 10 and that made me really happy. I would like to hold the same offer. 10 reviews = Update. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Weekend Trip

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 5

It's been a week since Jack had arrived and I think I have finally gotten my mind under control. I am with Brandon and I am happy. He is a great, sweet, loving, extremely cute guy and I couldn't be luckier to have him as mine. I think I am finally ready for that double date Josie has been talking about.

"Hey Kim, I am going home for the weekend to house sit while my parents are away. I was thinking that we could go. I bring Jack and you bring Brandon. How does that sound?"

"Great?"

"Awesome! We leave at 4."

As she left to I assume Jack's dorm, I sat on my bed. this is going to be an extremely awkward weekend.

*Time Skip*

It was a 2 hour car ride but we finally reached Josie's house. It was a nice house. It wasn't too big and it was too small. It was a two-story cabin in the middle of no where.

It at least had a great view that I guess could be worth the 2 hour car ride. The whole ride Josie and Jack were flirting and holding hands. Me and Brandon were in the back. I feel really bad I was totally ignoring him the whole drive. I thought I had gotten my mind under control I guess next I need to get my feelings under control.

"Ok guys get out of the car."

"Well that was a little longer than expected."

"Sorry Brandon, I forgot to tell you that I lived in Kentucky."

"At least its beautiful just like you."

"Awe thanks Jack."

At this time I was practically throwing up in my mouth. They were so adorable that it disgusted me. I hate to say it but that is just the jealousy talking. That was once me and I miss it. Yep I definitely have got to get these feelings under control.

"Ok so there are 3 bedrooms but my parent don't want us in theirs so I was thinking me and Jack and one room and Kim and Brandon in the other."

"Um cutie how about the guys share a room and the girls share a room?"

"Well Ok?"

Jack's POV

Thank goodness she accepted that. The thought of Kim sharing a room with Brandon… I mean the thought of me sharing a room with Josie is terrible. Ok so none of that is right. I just couldn't let Kim sleep in the same bed as Brandon. I need to get my feelings under control. She is just my ex-girlfriend. Who am I kidding? She is way more than that. Ugg why is everything so complicated in my mind?

"Ok everybody lay your stuff down in the rooms and then come back down to the living room. We are going to play a game."

*Short Time Skip*

"Ok everybody, we are going to play a game called "Tell Us About Yourself". You ask someone a question and then they have to answer it truthfully, ok?"

"Ok"

As we started laying the game I became a little worried. What if I get asked questions about who I love? Oh no I hope that doesn't happen.

"Ok Jack. Um who was your first girlfriend?"

"Um Kim."

"Kim?"

"yes?"

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Brett"

When she said that name it made me cringe. I remember that time very well. We hadn't spoken in 3 months and she had gotten Brett. I was so heartbroken. Later though she broke up with him because she still had feelings for someone (me).

"Ok Brandon, how far have you gotten with Kim?"

"Um we have kissed and that's pretty much it."

"oh ok"

Hearing this made me happy. They haven't done anything which means that Kim is still the same. She is still sweet, romantic, and old fashioned.

"Ok back to Kim. What was high school like?"

"…."

"Kim, we are waiting."

"It was the worst time of my life! I was bullied everyday, had no friends, and I was called the school whore! Every girl beat me up and the guys tried to get into my pants! Ok you happy now? I answered you!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kim always had tons of friends and no one dared bullied her in fear of her retaliation and mine. And how on earth was she the school whore. I mean there was that one rumor spread around about her cheating on me with a college guy but that wasn't true. I watched as she ran out of the room crying. I did the first action I have always done when Kim was sad or angry, I ran after her.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading what you all think. Ok so as always I am going to keep 10 reviews=Update. Please review so that I can update because I love writing this story. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Can't Look In Your Eyes

**Read Author's Note**

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 6

I heard footsteps coming behind me. I didn't want anyone to follow but I guess I can't blame them, I turn around but I don't believe who I see. I was expecting Brandon maybe even Josie but it was Jack who had followed me. Why was he here? Does he actually care?

"Are you ok?"

"Look Jack I just want to be alone."

"Kim, when did all this happen?"

"It all happened when I lost my protector, when I lost you. When you left I was weak and vulnerable and so everybody took advantage of that. The girls beat me up because I was too hurt to fight back and all the guys tried to get in my pants because I was known as easy and on the rebound"

"Who are they? I want to make them pay for what they did!"

"Jack there is nothing you could do about it. That was all back in high school, its in the past. The very thing I ran away from until…"

"Until what?"

"Until you came back. Seeing you made me remember everything that I had almost forgotten. Seeing you was a bittersweet moment, it made me happy but it stung at the same time."

"Kim, I'm so sor…"

"Jack its ok. It's not like you wanted to leave. You had to move with your parents, I understand. But that doesn't stop the hurt. When I look at you I remember that very last goodbye. I remember our happy moments and our fights, I remember our love."

"Kim, I have a hard time looking at your eyes because I regret ever saying goodbye, letting you slip away."

Hearing Jack say this made a rush of feelings run through me. I act before I think and I hug him in a tight embrace. It feels so nice to feel his warmth, to be in his strong arms again. I have missed him so much. We finally pulled away even though I didn't want to. I looked up into his eyes and saw sorrow. I could tell he felt bad about leaving me. We just stood there staring into each others eyes. I didn't know the world existed until I felt a pair of lips touch mine. They were soft and gentle; it was a kiss that I knew so much. It was Jack's kiss, the kiss that could make me melt; make me love him even more if it was even possible. But realization soon hit both of us. We pulled away and looked at each other with wide eyes. We had just kissed while my boyfriend and his girlfriend were in the other room just across the hall. I look into his eyes to find sorrow replaced with guilt. All I could think was "Oh no what did we just do?"

**Sorry its short but I have been busy. But on the bright side it is the weekend and that means that I should get some more writing done. In your reviews I would love to hear some feedback of how the story is going. Thank you all for reading and as usual 10 Reviews = Update**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Respect The Girl

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 7

Jack's POV

I walked back into the room, Kim quickly followed behind. I sat down beside Josie but avoided eye contact with anyone so I was basically just staring at the floor. I felt so guilty, not only did I kiss Kim my ex and Girlfriend's best friend but it felt good. I wanted to kiss her again. I know that is so terrible. I couldn't take it any longer I looked up and met Kim's gaze. She had guilt in her eyes too. I felt so bad that I did that to her. If I never followed her and comforted her, this would have never happened. I just couldn't help it though, it was a natural reaction. Just then Kim spoke up.

"Hey Josie I am sorry but I am getting really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh wow is that the time! I think that's a good idea lets go on up to our room. Goodnight guys."

Josie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Kim upstairs to their room. Once they left Brandon came and sat by me.

"Hey Jack so you and Kim were a thing in high school?"

"Yes, but then we broke up."

"Yeah did you ever get disappointed when she wouldn't put out?"

"What! No, we were freshmen in high school that was the last thing on my mind."

"Really? I lost mine when I was a freshmen."

"Ew, I really didn't need to know that."

"Look anyways, Kim wont put out and I'm getting kind of irritated. How do I get her to stop being old fashioned?"

"Kim is special, she isn't a whore despite all those stupid rumors and she deserves respect."

"But we have been together for a while now and its about time. I mean I hope shes not the kind to wait till marriage."

"I can't listen to you anymore. Just to be honest, she deserves a lot more than you."

"Like who, you?"

"At least I would respect her decisions and love her for them."

"Wow, do you still like her?"

"I don't have to like her to have respect for her. And right now I don't have respect for you or like you. Oh and just incase you didn't know I am done being your friend."

He stormed up the stairs and I unclenched my fists. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him. How could he say those things about Kim? He is only going to hurt Kim. I can't let that happen. That was the last thing I was thinking about before I went to sleep on the couch.

Kim's POV

I woke up early to where I could avoid an awkward morning conversation with Josie. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast, again to avoid the awkward conversations at the group breakfast. I turn the corner and on the couch I saw a shirtless Jack. I thought back to last night. The terrible thing we did. i keep thinking that everyone already knows. But I mean how could they unless Jack told Josie. He couldn't though because I was with her the whole night. Oh no what if Jack told her while I was sleeping. Ok stop it Kim, Jack would never do that. While I was thinking he must have gotten up because when I turned around he was gone. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed some eggs and shut the door. I was startled and dropped the eggs. Jack was standing right in front of me.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing."

"I wanted avoid the awkward conversations with everybody at breakfast."

"Same here, plus the couch really messed up my back."

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed upstairs?"

"Because Brandon is in that room and we are not on the best of terms."

"Why? What happened? Is it because of the kiss?"

"No its something else."

"Oh ok. So um what are we going to do about the kiss?"

"We could for get about it, or we could tell them."

"But I don't like either option. Jack I really liked the kiss which makes me feel guiltier. I just don't know what to do."

I can't believe I just told him that. Why did that have to come out of my mouth? He has Josie and I have Brandon. I shouldn't of enjoyed the kiss. I shouldn't want more but I do. Me and my stupid feelings.

**Sorry that my last one was short. I just didn't really know how to make it longer. This one though is longer so I hope you like it. Also I love all the reviews that you all have been giving me. Please keep it up.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Goodbye Jerk!

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 8

Jack's POV

Did Kim just say that? She enjoyed the kiss too. I feel too guilty to even be happy about this. I need to tell Kim about Brandon. I mean hopefully she won't get too upset and angry but it is Kim. If she is anything like she used to be, she is dramatic and short-tempered. Oh well no matter the outcome I have to tell her. She deserves to know and it is eating me up inside.

"So um Kim, about Brandon…"

"What about him?"

"I need to tell you why we are not on the best of terms."

"Ok."

"Once you and Josie went to bed, he started talking to me about…"

"About what?"

"Well he said that he was really disappointed that you wouldn't put out for him."

"What!?"

"Don't get mad Kim. I just needed to tell you. Please think about it before you do anything you will regret."

I watched as she went from angry to sad. Oh no what have I done? She feels bad because I told her. What if doesn't even believe me. What if she thinks I'm lying?

Kim's POV

I don't know what to believe. Jack just told me that Brandon was disappointed in me. There is only one way to find out, I have to confront him. But what if he doesn't tell me the truth? Oh well its worth a try. I walk away from Jack and into Brandon's room. I rip the covers off of him and wake him up.

"What on earth!?"

"I need to talk to you now."

"Can't you just wait till at least 9?"

"No it has to be now."

"Fine. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Are you disappointed in me because I won't have sex with you?"

"Um…"

"Answer the question truthfully."

"Ok. Yes Kim I am disappointed and a little irritated that you won't give me something. We have been going out now for a few months and we are in college. Most girls give it up in high school. Why not give yours up to me?"

"You have got to be kidding!"

"So I'm guessing Jack told you."

"That doesn't matter. I can't believe after me telling you about my terrible high school life that I would want to do those things that I was falsely accused of doing."

"Doing it with me doesn't make you a whore."

"Yes it does. I believe that it should be saved for love. I don't love you and now I know that I never will. This is the end of us. Goodbye Jerk!"

I said that and stormed out of the room. I went into my room and laid my face into the pillow. I was crying for a while and then I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Josie, I know I have been hogging the room but I just need some alone time."

"Its not Josie, its Jack."

I didn't know if I should let him but I finally gave in. After all he is the one you can always comfort me. I open the door and I walk into him as he hugs me tight. He walks us over to the bed and we sit down. I am still crying into his chest as he strokes my hair and makes a calming 'shhh' sound. Eventually I stop crying, he always knows how to calm me down.

Jack's POV

I hated seeing Kim sad. I can't believe I told her that. She is crying because of me. But isn't it wrong to keep that from her? She finally stopped crying and she lifted her head up. I could she in her beautiful brown eyes sadness and disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Kim, maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No Jack you did the right thing. I needed to know. I just wish it wasn't true."

"I know, so what are you going to do?"

"Well there isn't much else I can do. I already confronted him and broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?"

"Yeah he told me everything and tried to convince me to give it up to him."

"I cant believe he had the nerve to do that!"

When she told me that anger just rushed through me, I clinched my fist and stood up.

Kim's POV

Jack was so angry he looked like he could kill someone and I know who that someone would be. I really do not like Brandon right now but I can't let Jack loose control. If he was a 2nd degree black belt freshman year, he is probably at least a 4th by now.

"Jack stop! Hurting him is not going to help anything."

"He deserves it!"

He continued to storm out of the room so I did the first thing that I could think of to calm him down. I ran in front of him and kissed him hard. I quickly melted into the kiss. As he kissed back it got more passionate. We walked backwards into my bedroom. Once we reached it he pushed me up against the door and locked it. We continued to kiss passionately. As the kiss got more heated I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me harder against the door due to our changed position. He finally got me sturdy enough in his arms and walked me over to the bed. He laid me down putting him on top. He leaned down and kissed my neck making me moan with pleasure. He placed another soft kiss on my lips before he got up.

"I'm sorry Kim."

And with that he left me on the bed, dazed.

**Hey fellow readers. I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a couple of weeks, its just that I have been super busy with theatre and soccer so I haven't really found the time to write more. Due to the longer wait I tried to add more Kick. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. I only got 6. I need to know if you all still like the story or not. Please tell me in the reviews or PM me. I would love more reviews guys! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	9. Chapter 9- Feelings

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 9

I can't believe that just happened. Why did I do that? Why did I let that happen? Just admit it, you still love him and that's why. I can't love him, he is with Josie. I am the worst friend ever. I just made out with her boyfriend. Well he was yours first.

Confused yet? Well that was my conversation going on in my head. I have been sitting on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking for over a half hour. Josie has came and knocked on the door 3 times but I just ignored her. I guess I should probably go downstairs and load up with everyone else. This has been the longest, most dramatic weekend of my life. I have kissed Jack twice, one leading into a make out session, I have broke up with Brandon, and possibly lost my best friend if she finds out. Why do I have to make things so complicated? I tried to leave complicated behind in high schools with everything else, but just like everything else it has followed me too. At least I can actually go back to college with classes to distract me.

"Well that's the last of it."

I look up to see Jack packing my bag into the trunk. I try to avoid eye contact. Yes we are back to the whole not wanting to look into each others eyes. I watch as Josie hugs him tightly, he is holding her in those big strong arms. Ok so maybe I am a little jealous because I miss those arms and him. I need to shut up my head. I cannot keep going on like this. Josie is Jack's not me.

*Time Skip*

After the long ride back we reached the dorm. I walked into my dorm room and plopped down on the bed. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

"Kim, Get up Kim."

I felt someone shaking me so I shot up and twisted their arm back out of instinct.

"What the?"

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok. I just need to talk to you about the um….earlier."

"I rather not."

"Kim we need to."

"It doesn't matter. It was a huge mistake."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It matters how you feel and you are with Josie, you love her."

"First, it does matter, second, I never told you how I felt and third, I never said that I loved her."

"First, I did feel something, second, how do you feel? And third, do you love her?"

"Kim, I felt something too, I have only had one love and that person is sitting in front of me. How about I show you how I feel."

The next thing I know his soft lips that I have now become familiar with are pressed against mine. The kiss was sweet and loving.

"WHAT THE?!"

**I know its short but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy. Don't worry if I get 10 reviews I will update as soon as possible. I am now on summer break so I have a lot of free time to write. Thanks for reading. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Apologies

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 10

"Brandon!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Kim, but I see she is a little preoccupied."

"You lost the right to talk to Kim when you disrespected her."

"Look I don't want to hear from you about disrespecting girls. I jus caught you disrespecting your girl by kissing her best friend."

"Kim I'm going to go. Call me if you need help."

"Ok"

As Jack left I felt sad. It was the most perfect moment only to be ruined by my stupid, jerk of an ex- boyfriend. I'm kind of worried where this conversation with Brandon is going to go so I have my phone ready to press Jack's number if needed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look Kim, I am so sorry about this weekend."

"Stop right there! You hurt me bad, you made me feel like I was back in high school. Do you know why I picked a school so far away from my home? Well it was to get away from jerks like you. But it turns out that they are everywhere!"

"Kim, please forgive me. I know I was a real jerk but I can change."

"Brandon I will forgive you but I will never get back with you. So many people changed in my life, unfortunately it was for the better. I can trust you to respect me anymore. This is goodbye Brandon."

"You forgot one more reason why you won't get back together with me. You have always loved Jack but you have never loved me. Goodbye Kim."

As he left I also felt sad. Not the same kind of sad I felt with Jack, but the fact that I hurt Brandon. He was right I never did love him. I just couldn't I was too worried that past would repeat its self. I was afraid that he would leave and everyone would turn against me if I loved him. And now I am literally making history repeat its self because I love Jack. I don't know if I should tell him how I truly feel or if I should let him and Josie be happy. I need to tell her before she finds out the hard way. But is it my place to tell her? Maybe I will just tell her how I feel about Jack and leave out the whole Jack feeling something too. Yeah that's what I will do. After economics I will tell her.'

*Time Skip*

I'm in economics. All I can think about if how I am going to tell Josie. I know I am putting our friendship on the line. After all she is my only true friend here besides Jack, but I don't know exactly what we are. The class was dismissed so here is my time to talk to her.

"Hey Josie."

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Do you want to grab lunch?"

"Oh sure, can Jack come?"

"Um I'm sorry but this needs to be a private thing."

"Oh ok. Well then lets go."

The car ride to the restaurant was extremely awkward. I didn't know what to say. After about 10 minutes we finally reached the restaurant. As we sat down I took a deep breath to start my conversation.

"Look Josie I need to tell you how I feel about Jack. I didn't want it to happen but after seeing him, all my old feelings for him came back. I love him Josie but don't worry I won't pursue him because he is with you."

"I know."

"What?"

**I'm so sorry again for the short one. Its just I got 10 reviews so quick and I wanted to keep my promise. I wrote this very quickly so sorry if its not the best. I love all of you readers. And my promise still stands, the moment I see that I have 10 reviews or more is the moment I start writing the next chapter.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Two Conditions

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 11

She knows?

_Of course she does_. _Blind people can see it_.

Shut up stupid voice.

_Ooh somebody's feeling touchy._

Will you just shut up voice in my head!

_Fine. If I am such an inconvenience, I shall leave._

Thanks Goodness.

_**A.N. **_**(Give credit to All For Jesus for the conversation Kim was having with herself, this person wrote it in their review on this story and I liked it so much that I had to use it. -P.S. if you're mad about me not asking please PM.)**

So that was another one of my stupid conversations to myself. I don't think it's that obvious. I don't know how she knows.

"Um excuse me? How do you know?"

"I can see the way you look at him and then you broke up with Brandon so I put two and two together."

"How do I look at him?"

"Well when he is not with me, like he is the best thing on earth, when he is with me, you look hurt."

"I'm so sorry I didn't think it was that obvious."

"Hey I'm not a physiology major for nothing."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Kim, you can't control who you love. As long as you don't do anything to ruin my relationship with Jack, its fine. Just please try to move on, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for being such an amazing friend."

"No problem. Now lets get back to our room, I have to study hard."

"Ok let's go."

*Time Skip*

I was just lying on my bed while Josie was studying. I don't think I have ever seen somebody study so much, not even Milton. Anyways, I just feel so guilty. She knows how I feel about Jack and is ok with it. But the two conditions are killing me. The first one, I must not do anything to ruin her relationship with Jack. The problem is I have already done that somewhat. We have kissed three times. Then the second condition, I must try to get over Jack. But I don't think that is possible. I thought I got over Jack once we broke up but then I saw him again and look what happened. All those feelings came rushing back. And here comes my complicated life. I just want to… excuse me but I have to take a call.

"Hello"

"Hey Kim, its Jack"

"Why are you calling?"

"I need to see you."

"I can't see you."

"Please. Come and meet me at the stairs down the hall?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Kim."

"Fine, I will be there in less than 5 minutes."

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

*Switch Conversations*

"Hey Josie, I have to go meet someone ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine. I know I'm pretty boring right now anyways. Have fun."

"Thank you, bye"

As I walked out the door I remembered something Josie said. "Have Fun". Trust me if she knew where I was going she would not say that. Which makes this 10x's worse. I reach the stairs and there is no sign of Jack. I suddenly feel two hands go to my waist. I spin around and our bodies are pressed together. I look into the persons eyes and see that it's only Jack. Wait what am I saying, only Jack? That is the one person I really should not be in this position with.

"Hey Kim"

"Jack."

"What's with you?"

"Look I just don't think that I should be talking to you right now. Oh and this position should not be happening."

He let go of me and backed away. I could see that he was confused and hurt. He needs to know what I told Josie.

"Jack I need to tell you something, but please don't get mad."

"Um ok"

"I told Josie that I have feelings for you."

"You did what?!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyways, that's all I said. Surprisingly she already knew and said it was obvious."

"So wait, she's ok with it?"

"Well yes under two conditions. One, I can't do anything to ruin your alls relationship, and two, I have to try and get over you."

"But I don't want you to get over me."

"What?"

Next thing I know Jack has pushed me against the stairwell's wall and there is only about 2 centimeters between our faces. This is not following any of Josie's conditions.

"Look Kim, I already showed you how I feel about you. And I am willing to do it again if you forgot."

Just then Jack pressed his lips to mine. I could tell from the start that this wasn't going to be like the last kiss. It deepened very quickly. Suddenly my hands were in his hair and his were hugging my waist tightly. He pulled away only to greet my neck with soft kisses making me moan with pleasure. He pulled his lips up from my neck to greet my lips once more. I felt him lick my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted but should I let him? Me and my stupid hormones react before my mind could process an answer. His tongue entered my mouth searching every inch of it. I didn't bother fighting it. I griped his hair more tightly cause him to groan. My mind finally caught up but by then it was too late. As I pulled away, I saw a flash and a streak of someone running away. Oh no I am screwed.

**Thank you so much guys for reading and reviewing, I Have over a 100 reviews and that just made my day when I saw that. Like I promised here is the update after 10 reviews. I know that lately I have been leaving you with cliffys but that's what I love about stories and TV shows. It makes you mad but it also makes you want the next one so much more. Sorry if you hate me cause of that. Anyways, my promise still stands, 10 reviews and I will start writing the next. I also tried to make this chapter longer because my last two were kind of short. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	12. Chapter 12- She Knows

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 12

I push Jack away as quickly as I can. I can tell he is very confused. I mean I would be too if I didn't know what was going on. One minute we are passionately kissing and enjoying ourselves and the next I'm terrified and push him away. I look at him and could tell that he wanted an explanation but instead of telling him I just ran away. I was so scared right now. I hate hurting people and this will crush Josie. Oh no what if it was her with the camera. Either way I know she is going to find out. I am the worst friend ever. Should I tell her before she finds out herself? I think that is my best option. I open the door to our dorm room and I find Josie sitting there still studying. A sigh of relief rushes out of me.

"Oh hey Kim, back so soon?"

"Yeah um it was just a short visit."

She tilted her head up to look at me and I could see mascara streaks down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Instant guilt and worry came to me. She knows.

"I know you are probably wondering why I am crying. Well I just saw this stupid blond sucking face with my boyfriend. Here I have a picture."

I look at the picture and now I know it was Josie with the camera. The picture was dark and Jack's head was covering most of my face so all you could really tell was that the girl had blond hair. I felt relived and guilty at the same time. I still need to tell her, just seeing her so hurt is killing me. Then a thought came to me. She is going to go to Jack and confront him about it. I have to warn him. And with that I headed to the door again.

"Ok so what is your favorite ice cream?"

"Cookies and Cream, why?"

"Because ice cream always makes a girl feel better."

"Thanks, you really are a great friend."

Hearing her say those words made my heart break. No one should have this much guilt, it has to be unhealthy. I have to push those feelings aside and tell Jack before Josie confronts him. I close the door behind me and start running down the hallway and out of the building. I bang on the door once I reach Jack's dorm room. A tall, muscular guy opened the door. He had brown eyes and black hair. He looked a lot like Jack but his hair wasn't as long and he wasn't as beautiful in my eyes. Snap out of it Kim!

"Hello, is Jack here?"

"Hey Jack there is a cute girl at the door for you."

"Ask for her name."

"Um what is your name?"

"I'm Kim, Kim Crawford."

"She says her name is Kim Crawford."

I hear the TV turn off and the next thing I see is Jack.

"She's cool, but if you call her cute again I will…"

"Dude chill, I didn't know she was your girlfriend, I thought you were still dating Josie. Anyways I have to go. See you later."

"Sorry about that, come in"

I walk into the dorm room, it wasn't like I imagined it would be. I mean two muscular, athletic looking guys living in the same place; you would assume it would be a pigsty. But it was actually nice and cozy. I sat down on a bed.

"So what is wrong Kim?"

"Look Josie has a picture of us kissing in the stairwell."

"Are you ok? What did she do to you?"

"Well you see your head was kind of in the way so you can only tell that the person has blond hair, so she thinks you were kissing a stupid blond."

"So we are in the clear?"

"We are, but you're not."

"Oh snap! She knows that I was kissing some blond girl."

"Yep and she was so heart broken. Right now I am supposed to be getting her ice cream."

"What do I do?"

"Well she will probably confront you once she has had time to heal. And I am going to tell her that it was me you were kissing."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the guilt is eating me up inside and I can't take it anymore."

"But Kim that will hurt her even more if she finds out that it was her best friend."

"Jack, why did you have to kiss me?"

"I don't know. I guess ever since that weekend trip, when we first kissed, all the feelings came back. I feel like I have to have you."

"Well that explains the kissing and the jealousy."

"What I am not jealous of anyone."

"Oh really so you are telling me that just a moment ago when your roommate called me cute, you weren't jealous?"

"Fine ok, maybe I was just a little jealous."

"Ha, I knew it."

We were staring at each other. This is how it used to be. Happy, sarcastic, and fun, not complicated what so ever. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. Jack went over and opened the door.

"Josie?"

"Care to explain this?!"

**So once again thank you all so much for all the reviews. Reading them make me smile and sometimes laugh. You all have great reviews. I have been trying my hardest to keep my promise. I hope I can keep it up. Just incase you don't know what the promise is; I will start writing the moment I see that I have gotten 10 reviews on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	13. Chapter 13- Fully Honest

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 13

I look at the phone in her hand, the picture was pulled up. I just stood there in shock. I didn't know if she saw me yet because I was around the corner. I know that the moment she sees me she will realize what is happening. I had to get it over with; the guilt inside me is killing me. Its time everything is out in the open. I take that step around the corner.

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

"She was just here to yell at me for cheating on you."

"You were?"

"No Josie that's not why I was here. I was here to warn Jack about the photo."

"Why would you do that? Doesn't this photo hurt you too?"

"It does but not for the reasons you think."

"I am totally confused right now."

"I'm the stupid blond, the one in the picture."

"Kim!"

"I'm sorry Jack, but she has the right to know."

"You were the girl that Jack cheated with?"

"Yes, I know I am the worst human being ever."

"You broke the two conditions I gave you, right after I gave them."

"Look Josie it's not her fault, ok. I kissed her first."

"No Josie, I want to be fully honest with you. Jack and I have kissed three times since he has been dating you. The first one was a mutual kiss; we just got caught up in the moment. The second kiss was all me. I wanted him to calm down and stop him from hurting Brandon so I kissed him. The third kiss, the one you got on camera was him."

"I have to explain more Josie. That third kiss was my entire fault. Kim came to tell me that we needed to stop talking for awhile and that she was going to try and move on, but I didn't want her too so I kissed her. I felt like I needed her."

"I don't understand how you two can hurt me like this! You all were my best friends and you both backstabbed me! I can't handle the sight of either of you right now. I hope you all are happy together! Oh and Kim don't bother coming back to our dorm room until I'm not there, then you can collect your things."

I watched as she ran out of the door crying, her strong front fading away quickly. I couldn't hold it together anymore. I felt tears threatening my eyes. There was no use in holding them back so they began to over flow. I felt Jack's arm come around me. Although the feeling usually calms me down, I can't have this right now. I need to be by myself and away from him. I shrug his arm off my shoulder and I too run out the door. I run until I reach a park. I sit on a bench under a tree and try to calm myself. I don't think I have cried this much since high school. I have tried to harden myself, you know become the Kim Crawford I was before all the horrible things happened, but as you can see it didn't work. I am still weak and fragile. I have no clue what I am going to do now. Josie wants nothing to do with me, every time I see Jack it only makes me feel guilty about what we have done. I guess you can never really escape things from your life. I tried escaping my past only to find that factors of it followed me here. Is my life meant to be complicated? I guess so, because that is all it is right now. And here college was a fresh start and I just had to go and ruin it. I still have another semester to get through, I have no friends, no room, and I have to find a new seat in some of my classes. Yep I guess that is what you would call complicated. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone sit down beside me until I heard a rustling.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Look I understand if I am the last person on the earth that you want to see but I can tell you're upset and you look like you need a friend."

I look up to see the voice match with the face. And he was right; he was the last person on earth I wanted to see.

**I'm so sorry if this is terrible and short. I couldn't sleep so I decided to type this. I typed this at 2 in the morning so I'm not really sure if it's my best. I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. Still keeping the promise.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Now Friends?

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 14

"What do you want Brandon?"

"I want to help. Now who did this to you?"

"I did it to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Josie found out that Jack was cheating on her with some blond girl."

"And you were the blonde girl."

"Yes she didn't know it was me but I told her. She had the right to know and I couldn't stand the guilt."

"So why aren't you with Jack?"

"I can't look at him right now. I feel too hurt and guilty about the whole thing. I just need space from the whole situation."

"Well I'm not a part of that situation so how about I cheer you up."

"Look I don't think that is the best idea."

"Kim, I know I was a huge jerk. I can't believe I acted that way. I feel so bad about it, please let me make it up to you."

"Ok fine, where to?"

"I remember how much you love scary movies how about we go see that new one in the movie theatre?"

"I'd like that."

Yes I know how much Brandon was a jerk but right now I need friend so he is all I have. I am actually having a great time. I love scary movies so much; I guess that is the only tough part left in me. I love not having any complications, and right now life was easy. I am only afraid of what life will be like once I leave this theatre. Speaking of that, the movie just ended and everyone was leaving. I didn't want to but I guess it was time to face the daylight. As we were walking out of the theatre I saw Jack's roommate staring at me. I didn't know why. Should I confront him about it? Before I could answer my own question I saw him ride away on his motorcycle.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh that was just Jack's roommate."

"Why was he staring at you?"

"I have no idea."

"Well where to next?"

"Um I think I should go to my dorm and collect my things; Josie shouldn't be there right now. Care to help?"

"No problem let me just grab my car."

We walked to his car and pulled in to my dorm's parking lot. We arrived to the dorm room and I was right Josie was in class, so me and Brandon quickly gathered my things up and moved them to his car, when we were finally finished we sat in his car.

"So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you can always stay in my apartment till you find another place."

"Thanks but I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, you know I have a spare room and I'm sure Travis doesn't mind."

"I don't have enough money to pay rent."

"How about you don't pay it?"

"Now won't that make Travis mad?"

"Well he can get over it. You have been through a lot."

"Fine, but I will only be there for a few weeks at the most."

And with that we drove to his apartment. We had just got done unloading all of my stuff in to my new room when my phone rang. I looked down at it and saw that it was Jack. I wasn't sure if I should pick it up.

"If that's Jack I think you should answer it. You all are going to have to talk eventually."

I guess he is right. I accept the call and put it my ear.

"Kim? Are you there?"

"Yes I am here."

"Where are you? I went to your dorm and asked the front desk if you were there and they said that you moved out."

"I am living somewhere else for the time being. Josie kicked me out remember."

"I know. So where are you living?"

"Um…."

"Kim?"

Just then I heard Jack's roommate in the background.

"_Hey Jack you gotta see this."_

"Kim, why were you with Brandon at the movies and moving things out of your dorm room?"

I could hear the anger in his voice. I know when he finds out where I am living he is going to freak. Who knows what he will do. Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

"Kim, please answer my question."

"Look Jack, please don't be mad. I hung out with Brandon after what happened because he saw me crying and I really need a friend."

"So now you and him are friends?!"

"We are working towards becoming friends. He was a jerk, I know. But he wants to make things right."

"So instead of talking to me, you went and talked to him."

I could hear the anger be replaced with hurt in his voice. I didn't like how much this was hurting him but it's my life, I can be friends with who I want.

"Jack I couldn't talk to you about it because you were apart of it. I needed someone outside of the situation."

"So you chose him?"

"Yes I guess I chose him."

"You never did tell me where you are living now."

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Why? I mean it's not like your living with him."

"…."

"Oh my goodness, you're living with him!"

**So I know that you all might want to kill me right now, because I remember how much you hated Brandon in the reviews. I couldn't not bring him back, I hate it when characters disappear and you have no clue what happened to them, kind of like Eddie in the TV show. That made me so mad when they didn't even have a story to go with why he wasn't there. Anyways I hope you still enjoyed it even though I brought the "Bad Guy" back. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	15. Chapter 15- Fights and Something Sweet

**Read the end of the Author's Note at the end of this chapter**

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 15

"I never said that."

"When you didn't say anything, it cleared it up."

"Ok fine, but its just temporary until I find a place of my own."

"We need to talk about everything right now but I don't wan to do it over the phone. Meet me in front of my dorm at 5 ok?"

"Ok, I'll be there. Bye"

I knew he would be mad, but not this mad. I didn't really know how strong his hate for Brandon was. I mean the guy just said he wanted more out of our relationship, he didn't cheat as far as I know. But that is what Jack did to Josie with me. Maybe that's why, he feels bad because he was worse than Brandon. I guess I am just thinking too far into this. Its 4: 45 right now so I should probably get going. As I close the door, I get worried. I don't know exactly what Jack and I are going to discuss. I hope its not the worst.

*Time Skip*

I arrived in front of his dorm building and there he was, sitting on a bench waiting. I walk over and sit down, he doesn't even acknowledge that I was there. I had to break the awkward silence so I spoke.

"So you wanted to talk?"

Nothing, not a word. Why would he ask me to meet him to talk but he doesn't talk? After about 5 minutes, I try again.

"I know you are upset that I am living with Brandon but you wanted to talk and now I'm here, but you aren't talking."

Again he didn't say anything. I was so mad right now, if he wanted to play the silent game then fine. But I am not going to be around to watch it.

"Whatever, I guess you didn't want to talk to me after all. I will just go back to my apartment."

"No."

"No? Excuse me but…"

"Let's talk."

"Ok fine, let's talk"

"Kim, I am sorry that you got kicked out by Josie but did you have to live with him?"

"Yes, he was there when I needed him and he is my friend."

"Don't you think that he is trying to get back with you?"

"No I don't but if he is, let him try."

"Would you seriously go back to that guy after what he did?"

"Why not? It's not like he cheated."

I just gave myself a mental smack in the face. How could I say that to Jack. He already felt bed enough about it. And the guilt begins again.

"You know what, yes I cheated and it was a big mistake! I let other feelings get in they way of my relationship! Now I just regret everything! Maybe I am better with Josie!"

Ok those words stung. I guess now I know how he felt about what I said. He just told me that he regretted ever being with me. I felt like crying but I stayed strong. I had to, I can't show him that I am sad because we aren't really even together. In stead of being sad, I showed anger.

"Find if you feel that way, maybe you should be with her!"

"I can't be with her anymore because I was stupid and fell in love with someone else!"

"You fell in love with me?"

"Yes Kim, I did. I didn't want to, but I did."

"I fell in love with you too."

"Kim, I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry about that whole situation and what you said, it really hurt."

"I know, I'm so sorry I said those things. Truth is I am happy that you cheated with me because now I can do this."

We were now standing because of the fight, so I walked up to him and kissed him. I placed my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. The kiss was perfect, like one of those kisses from the movies. When we pulled away we looked in each other's eyes and smiled. How could a harsh fight lead to something so sweet?

**I know I haven't been on for a few days. I decided to take a break from my laptop and enjoy the beautiful outside. I read all the reviews and I loved them. I read where some of you were mad about the whole Brandon thing but you understood why. I want to tank a few for the long reviews. A few gave me some ideas that I am taking into consideration. I read one that said they started reading at 11 and finished at 1:20. I love all of you guys especially the ones who reviewed. Anyways, I'm sorry for going on and on about my reviews. On a more negative note, this story is almost to its end. At the most it will have only 3 chapters left. I'm not really sure how to end the story yet but if you all want, you could give me ideas. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite :) **


	16. Chapter 16- How About A Party?

**Please Read Author's Note At End**

**10 Reviews = Update**

Chapter 16

After the kiss I went back to my new home. It wasn't going to be my home for long; I promised I would move out as soon as I found a new place. I hated making him mad. Technically he doesn't really have a reason to be but I guess I should let him express what ever emotion he wants. Truth is we both need to mend broken relationships. Me and Josie & Jack and Brandon. We all need to get on good terms again, that's why I am planning a little get together with us. I just need to find a way to get Josie and Jack to agree to it. It's going to be at mine and Brandon's place. We already cleared it with his roommate so we are good to go. I hope this works.

*Time Skip*

"Hey, thanks for meeting with me Josie."

"Look I don't have a lot of time, not to mention I am still extremely mad at you."

"I know and you have every right to be."

"So why did you want to talk?"

"Well I am planning a little get together and I want you to be there."

"You think I am going to go to your stupid get together after what you did to me!"

"I know you are mad but we need to mend things and so that is what this is for."

"I'm not sure. I will think about it."

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, well I am going to go now."

Well that was better than expected. At least she will think about it. Now I just have to get Jack to do it.

*Time Skip*

"Hey Kim, It's a pleasant surprise."

"I'm not here for anything like that."

"Aw man, so what are you here for?"

"Well I am throwing a little get together at my place."

"Is Brandon going to be there?"

"Well we are co-hosting so yeah."

"Well then I am definitely in."

"You are? I mean you are!"

"Yeah I am going to make sure he stays away from you."

"Um well you see this party is sort of for making…"

"Look Kim I would love to talk but I am going to be late for my next class. I'll see you later."

"Yes, yes you will."

Ok so I have one thinking about going and one coming but doesn't know what the party is for. Well this will be interesting. I kept thinking about the party as I was walking through the park when someone walked up to me and stopped me.

"Ok Kim, I will come. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Is Jack going to be there?"

"Um…Yes."

"I was afraid of that but don't worry I will still come. Truth is I miss my best friend. I really want to get back to how we were before all the stupid drama."

"Me too. So see you there tomorrow at 6, my place?"

"Yep, I just need the address."

"Oh right."

I handed her a piece of paper with my address and she left. I walked a little more and then decided to go home. As I entered I saw where no one was home. I took this as my time to take a shower and take care of some things before the guys got back. I had just finished painting my nails when they walked in. I was too tired to do anything else so I just went to bed. As I slowly drifted to sleep I thought about something, what if the party is just one huge disaster?

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a week but I have been on vacation. Also I am so sorry that this chapter was super boring. It was a filler needed to set up the next chapter, I promise you the next chapter will be better. I know that it wasn't the best but I would still really appreciate reviews, I am not expecting big detailed ones but just something telling me that you want me to update. The next chapter will be filled with more Drama and a few memories. I hope you still enjoyed.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Its Time To Get Started

**10 Reviews = Update**

**Important Question At The End**

Chapter 17

As I woke up, I was blinded with a bright light. My curtains were opened. I closed my curtains last night though. I got out of bed and shut them again. I got changed out of my pajamas and into my regular clothes. I walked into the kitchen to find breakfast already made and Brandon & Travis sitting at the counter. I sat down beside Brandon.

"Hey did one of you open my curtains?"

"Oh yeah I did because that was the best way to wake you up."

"You could of just shook me away Brandon?"

"Yeah but this way I would get punches or kicked. I know you are a black belt."

"Correction, was a black belt."

"You will always be able to kick butt."

"Always remember that."

"You two are so cute."

"Sorry Travis but that isn't happening again."

"Awe man! Oh well gotta go find a new couple to ship."

As Travis left, I kept thinking about what he said. No wonder Jack was so mad, two exes living under the same roof is bound for trouble. I hope this party works out. Which reminds me, I have to go and get ready for it.

*Time Skip*

Here goes nothing. Its 5 till 6 which means everyone will be arriving. I hope everyone comes. I had just finished putting out the napkins when the door bell rang. I opened it up to see Josie come in.

"No date?"

"I didn't think it was the best idea."

"Yeah probably not. If it helps I don't have a date either."

"What no you and Jack?"

"Not at the moment."

Hey I didn't lie to her. I said not at the moment and technically we are not official. Right after she walked in a pretty sandy blonde haired girl walked in.

"I assume you are here fore either Brandon or Travis?"

"Travis said that there was a party. I am his girl friend, Loren."

"Well welcome I am Kim."

"Oh so you are Brandon's ex. I would never dump Brandon if I were his girlfriend."

"Well your not, have a great time."

Well she was a little annoying. The next person to arrive was Jack's roommate. I should probably learn his name.

"Hey what's you name?"

"Oliver, Oliver Brothers."

"Oh ok I know we have met before but no its official."

"Yeah and sorry for ratting you out to Jack."

"Its all in the past. That's what this party is about, forgetting."

As he walked away I felt sad. It was15 minutes past 6 and Jack was still a no show. I thought he would come. Just when I was about to get my hopes up, Jack waked into the room. I know I was probably smiling like a huge idiot but I couldn't help it. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

"And miss a party with such a beautiful host? Not a chance."

Ok he is forgiven. That was just too sweet. We walked hand and hand into the living room where everyone was at. Its time to get started.

"Hello everyone. I am happy that you all are here. Now some of you all have issues with each other and by the time you walk out the door, I want them resolved. So now lets party!"

I got off of the chair I was standing on and walked over to Jack. I saw someone had brought in alcohol but I really didn't care at the time. Maybe it will help people loosen up and get over their issues. Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a corner. He smashed his lips on mine and pushed me against the wall. I pushed him back to see what has gotten into him.

"Are you drunk?"

"No Kim, I just want to spend this time with you. I would never be drunk around you because then I couldn't remember the amazing time I would have."

"Oh."

"I would like to talk somewhere private. Can we go to your room?"

"Um…Yeah sure."

As we made our way to my room, so many questions were going through my head. What does he want to talk about? Why does he want to go to my room? Are we going to do something? The questions stopped once we reached my room. When we walked in we saw quite a sight. There was Brandon and Loren on my bed, intensely making out. If he was going to make out with his roommate's girlfriend, couldn't he have done it in his own room?

"Ehem"

"Uh Kim its not what it looks like."

"Really cause it looks like you were about to fornicate with your roommate's girlfriend on my bed."

"Ok so maybe it is exactly what it looks like."

"Why do you care? I thought you said that you and Brandon didn't have anything going on."

I saw Jack tense up beside me. I know that it is hard on him to deal with everyone thinking me and Brandon are getting back together. But we aren't. Right now the only thing getting together is Brandon and Travis' girlfriend. Might I add "Yuck".

"Yeah and I think I told you that you aren't Brandon's girlfriend."

"I'm not."

"Oh right you are Travis' girlfriend. But you are also something else because here you are about to sleep with his roommate."

"Well at least I will give him some. I heard that you left him wanting."

"Yes because I actually have respect for myself. Now please get your nasty butts off my bed to where me and Jack can talk in private."

Once they left I sprayed some Lysol and sat down on the bed with Jack.

"So why did you want to talk in private?"

"Well I know this party is for making up."

"Yeah…"

"Well that's one thing we haven't done yet. We need to put everything behind us and forgive each other and ourselves. Kim I love you and if you could forgive me, please be my official girlfriend, my one and only."

"Jack I love you too but you cheated on Josie with me. How do I know you won't do the same to me?"

"Because there is something that we have that me and Josie didn't have, we have love. I never stopped loving you even when I was with Josie and that was the problem. I never belonged with Josie, I only belong with you."

"Jack…"

I couldn't respond he had already kissed me. This kissed was filled with love and lust, a blissful combination. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me hard. He started to unbutton the cardigan I was wearing. To be honest I think I am finally ready to do this. Take it all the way with Jack. I want this.

"CRASH!"

**So I have a question for you all. Would you rather have only one more chapter or two more chapters? If you pick two more chapters than the very last chapter will be a short one about how the feel once all the dramas over. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. I am really sad to have to end this story but its time. Don't worry I will be uploading a new story right after I am done with this one. Go to my profile to see the stories that I will upload in the near future. Thanks for reading.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	18. Chapter 18- Forgiveness

**10 Reviews = Update**

**Please Read Note At End**

Chapter 18

Maybe this was a sign that it wasn't the right time. I mean it is really stupid to loose your virginity at a party. Wait why am I thinking about this when I just heard a crash. Me and Jack rushed out of the room to see that a vase had been broken and Travis & Brandon were having a full out fight. There we punches and blood. This is probably because that whore Loren. Travis obviously found out about her and Brandon. I mean how low can a person get, cheating with his roommate. Suddenly my head starting spinning and tears came to my eyes. I am a low person. I practically did the same that that Loren and Brandon did. I'm the one that deserves to be punched in the face. Come to think of it I got off lucky. I only got kicked out of my dorm room and lost a friend. I ran back to my room and collapsed on my bed. Yep here I am crying while there is a serious fight going on. I have become so weak since high school and I hate it. I heard the door open and I was expecting Jack but who I saw surprised me. It was Josie; she came and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"I am a terrible person."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. I broke up a relationship, I lost my best friend, and I have become a whore. I promised myself I would never become that since I was called that in high school but instead of getting away from it, I became one."

"Kim, you are not a whore. Yes my boyfriend cheated on me with you but I saw it coming. You both are in love with each other. You didn't cheat out of lust, you did it for love. Jack never loved me because he always loved you. It took me some time to realized it but its true."

"You are too nice of a person. I deserve to be punched in the face for what I did."

"No you don't. Kim I forgive you for what you done and if you will, please come back to the dorm. I really miss my best friend."

"Why are you forgiving me? I am horrible."

"Kim, you are the exact opposite. Also I am so sorry for calling you a stupid blonde."

"You don't have to apologize. I was acting like one."

"Just please forgive me."

"I was never mad at you to forgive you. You have always been a great friend and roommate until I ruined everything. And I would love to be your roommate and friend again."

"The past is the past. Let's make a new beginning. Hi I am Josie."

"Nice to meet you Josie, I am Kim"

We walked out of my room smiling. It turns out this party helped after all. We walked back into the living room to see that Jack and Oliver had broken up the fight and Travis and Brandon had been kicked out for the mean time. Which I thought was pretty funny saying that its their place. I spotted Jack and walked over to him.

"Hey where have you been?"

"In my room with Josie."

"What happened?"

"We made up. It looks like I have my best friend and roommate back."

"She forgave you?"

"Yes, she also forgave you. She said that she knew that we loved it each other and that you and her just weren't meant to be."

"Well that leaves me to make up with Brandon."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want you to become friend with Brandon ever. He hasn't changed at all; he doesn't deserve your friendship."

"Thank goodness because I don't think that I could ever forgive him."

"Good, I want it to stay that way."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too. And you know what I think for the first time since freshman year the drama is all behind us. The past is the past, lets start a new beginning."

**So I have decided to write a complete closing chapter. It will be short because it is just to wrap everything up. I wrote this chapter to where it could be an ending just in case the last chapter doesn't work out. I hope you enjoyed the story. If I don't get the closing chapter up this is the end. Please check out my new story. It will be out directly after this one is over. Love you guys.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite :)**


	19. Chapter 19- The End

**Shout Outs**

**jackandkim4ever- Thank you for being my first reviewer**

**Jennlee1**

**All For Jesus**

**KarateGirl77**

**Kickmebaby**

**These people have supported me greatly by reviewing on all of my chapters. Thank you so much guys. Your reviews made my day every time I read them. **

**READ NOTE AT END**

Chapter 19

*1 Month Later*

It's amazing how peaceful this month has been. No drama just the way I like it. So there are some changes like Josie is now with Oliver. Some say it's really awkward dating the roommate of your ex but for us it's ok. We go on double dates all the time. Another thing is Brandon is completely out of the picture. He transferred colleges because his parents heard about some things he was doing. Travis and Loren broke up and now Loren is pregnant. She doesn't even know who the father is. What's comes around goes around I guess. I am still expecting life to smack me in the face for what I did but right now everything is great. Jack and I couldn't be happier. If you all were wondering, no we have not taken it all the way. We have both decided to save that for marriage. It's amazing what time can do. They say time heals all wounds and I am starting to believe it. I am starting to enjoy life again and I am getting tougher everyday. Jack and I have started working at a dojo so it's just like old times, the good times. Though I can never be exactly the same way I was before high school, after it all I am happy I went through it.

I went from being Kim Crawford in misery to Kim Crawford in love.

The End

**Well that is it guys. I have loved all the support from you all through out the whole story. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. I hope you all continue to read my stories. I will be posting another chapter in this story but it won't be about this story. It will be about the next story that I post. I want you all to vote. Please read the next chapter and vote on which story you want next. Thanks you all so much for reading ****After It All.**** It's been great. **


	20. VOTE

**VOTE!**

**I would like you all to vote for which story you want posted next. Here are the summaries and just vote for them through PM or Review.**

**For The Love Of A Daughter**

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me out of your world, Lied to your flesh and your blood, Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?

I'm Kim Crawford, an abused child who is afraid of love.

_Based off the song __**For The Love Of A Daughter **__by __**Demi Lovato**_

**Too Different**

It was just one summer, what could change? Apparently a lot. Kim Crawford goes away for the summer and comes back to Seaford and finds things a lot different then how she left them and by things, she means Him. Can she bring things back to the way they were before the summer?

**Forgotten**

Our minds are a strange thing. In one moment we could be having the perfect memory and then the next our memories are gone. How do the ones that love you get through it when to you they are just strangers? How does the one in love with you get through it when you can't remember what you had with them? In this story, find out the struggle to find happiness again.

**These are all Kickin It stories. Please vote for your favorite and I will choose based on your votes. **


	21. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I would absolutely love it if you checked out my new story ****For The Love Of A Daughter.**** It is also a Kickin It about Kim and there is Kick involved. I would love for all of you who follow this story to check it out and if you like it please Review, Follow, Favorite it. It would make me so happy. If you want to check it out just click on my profile and you should see it. I hope you enjoy it. :)**


End file.
